I Won't Say I'm in Love SONGBASEDONESHOT
by striderstuck
Summary: Bleeeeeh. Sasuke/OC Really ridiculously old from a time of Narutardedness; but fairly decent. Description updated on 1/4/2012


I Won't Say I'm in Love

Sasuke One-Shot

**If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked dumbfounded. "I thought you liked Naruto."

"What? I-I do." Ren insisted. "Why'd you ask?"

"You said Sasuke's name all lovely like, then you sighed." Ino said smirking.

"I don't like him." She responded shakily. "Naruto is my boyfriend, I can't like Sasuke."

"Wuhy nof?" Sakura asked with a mouth full of pockey. "I like Sasuke-Kun, still."

"Yeah, me too." Ino said. "Gimme one Sakura."

"But you guys are single." Ren sighed. "Plus, it's kinda cliché liking Sasuke."

"And why is that?" All the girls turned to see none other than the Uchiha in the door way. "Naruto's looking for you.."

"Heh. Thanks Sasuke…" Ren's face was as bright pink as Sakura's hair. "I better go guys.."

"Bye." Ino sang wiggling her fingers at Ren. "Have fun."

**Who'd ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of**

"What was that about?" Sasuke plopped down on the couch, nearly bouncing Hinata up two feet.

"She likes you." Sakura said pointing a pockey stick at the stoic boy.

"What?" Sasuke crinkled his face. " That's absurd."

"Is it?" Ino question sarcastically.

"Yeah. She likes Naruto. Not me." Sasuke paused to think about it. "Does she?" A worried look suddenly struck his face.

"A-Ask her tomorrow." Hinata stuttered. " She works at Konoha Fried Chicken."

"Yeah, go to KFC tomorrow and ask her." Ino piped up. "But I doubt she tell you."

"I guess I'll go." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Oh, if you do get me their new popcorn chicken strips." Sakura said practically drooling over the thought. "Tenten said it was really good."

"I am not wasting my money on your chicken." Sasuke snapped. "Give me some money if you want the chicken."

"Here. Gosh." Sakura rolled her green glass eyes.

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

"Where were you?" Naruto demanded when Ren finally got to his house.

"Over at Sakura's for awhile." She replied raising an eyebrow at his sudden concern.

"Oh. Well I was looking everywhere for you." Naruto said converting back to his usually hyper self. "I got a movie."

"What one?" Ren asked interested in what terrible movie Naruto had picked out this week. "It's not another Ninja Zombies movie is it?"

"Uh.. Yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "It's Ninja Zombies Three, with enhanced awesomeness."

"Whatever, but next time I am picking the movie!" Ren giggled and shoved him a little.

"Hey, what exactly was that for?" Naruto asked playfully. "You're becoming as mean as Sasuke! That hurt!"

"He-" She caught herself in the middle of a crash and burn moment and sighed.. "I do not! He hits way harder!"

**You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh**

"Hello. Welcome to Konoha Fried Chicken, what would you like today?" Ren asked the chubby man across the counter.

"Yeah. Uh I need twelve chicken breast and uh.." He paused and turned to a young man behind him, "A large kid's meal."

"Is that all for you today sir?" Ren read the same words off the prompter for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"No. That'll be all." He got out his wallet, his unusually fat wallet.

"Twenty-one dollars and sixty-six cents."

"Here ya go hun." The man handed her a twenty and a five. "Keep the change." Ren handed the man his chicken and he made his way to a nearby table.

"Hello. Welcome to Konoha Fried Chicken, what would you like today?" She asked putting the money into the register.

"When's your break?" An all too familiar voice rang over the counter. "Oh and some Popcorn chicken strips for Sakura."

"H-Hey Sasuke." Ren's eyes got wide.

"REN! Stop flirting with the customers!" He manager snapped the second he caught glance of her cheeks.

"Right, sorry." Ren sighed for the tenth time that hour. "Anything else sir?"

"Heh." Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah. When is your brake."

"In about thirty minutes." Ren rang up the chicken. "Ten dollars and twenty-seven cents."

"What?!" Sasuke grunted. "Sakura only gave me five bucks. Ugh, guess I've gotta use my money."

"Here's your food." She smirked at him. "Enjoy."

**It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love**

"What?" Ren blushed an insane red. " I don't like you."

"Really? That's what Sakura and Ino said." Sasuke was amused by her bright red glow.

"You like Sasuke?" Naruto asked angrily walking up behind her. "Ren, are you cheating on me?"

"No, Naruto I-I-"

"That's not what it looks like from here." Naruto stipulated. "It looks like you're using you break to eat with Sasuke."

"It isn't like that Naruto." Ren tried to get out a whole sentence without the furious fox interrupting.

"No Ren, it isn't because," He choked on the words he was about to say. "We are through."

"Naruto!" Ren sighed.

"I'm sorry Ren. But hey, now you can go all willy-nilly with Sasuke." Naruto stormed out of the restaurant, leaving everyone inside awestruck.

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

"REN! YOU'RE FIRED!" Her manager yelled from the kitchen. "I don't want your personal problems fogging up my restaurant!"

Ren banged her head down on the table. "This is NOT my day!"

"So?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"What?" Ren picked up her head just barely enough to see Sasuke.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" Ren's interest perked.

"Like me?" Sasuke asked again.

"No!" Ren sighed AGAIN. "I don't Sasuke." At this point she wondered why she couldn't tell him. She couldn't, her emotions wouldn't let her. Her reputation wouldn't let her. Her hormones wouldn't let her, even if she though Sasuke was one of the most amazing people to walk the Earth.

"Okay." Sasuke said briefly. "Want to go with me to Sakura's?"

"Might as well." Ren deadpanned. "I got nothin' better to do."

"Let's go then." Sasuke grabbed what was left of Sakura's chicken.

**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hun, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad**

"Sasuke…" Ren looked up from the leaves crunching under her feet. "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the confusing word.

"Why do you think me, of all people, likes you?"

"Maybe it's the way you blush a bright red every time I talk to you." Sasuke smiled. "Or your apparent denial reactions."

"Huh?" She looked confused.

"When you say no you get all defensive and weird." He kicked a rock. "Oh, and Sakura thinks so too."

"Well." She kicked the same rock. "I don't, okay?"

"Okay." Sasuke kicked it again. "I'll leave it alone."

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

"Here." Sasuke shoved the chicken at Sakura. "I ate some."

"Why?" Sakura demanded to know.

"It cost ten dollars. You gave me five." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, what's wrong Ren?" Sakura asked noticing the gloom upon her face.

"I got fired..." She began.

"That's not so bad. Why so glum?" Sakura tilted her head.

"Uhh…" Ren sighed. "Naruto broke up with me too…"

"What?" Sakura choked on the chicken she was currently chewing. "Why?"

"He thought she was cheating." Sasuke said frowning. "With… Me."

"Oh." Ino said popping up behind Sakura. "Come in here Ren, you're getting wet."

"Now dish." Sakura said. "Give us all the deets."

**Give up; give in  
Check the grin you're in love**

"He thought I liked Sasuke because I was sitting with him during my break." Ren sighed again. "He caused a big scene right there and then left."

"So it's Sasuke's fault?" Hinata asked quietly.

"No. I'm not going to blame Sasuke for Naruto's obsession with his first girlfriend." Ren giggled.

"He's not gonna find a girl better than you Ren." Sakura said trying to reassure her sadden friend. "He was stupid for leaving you."

"You might not blame me, but I do." Sasuke said. "We were talking about your liking me and he overheard."

"Wait." Ino jumped up. "Do you like Sasuke?"

"No." Ren smiled weakly. "I don't."

"Then why are your cheeks that insane red again?" Sakura piped in.

"Sakura!" Sasuke growled. "She said she doesn't."

**This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love**

"I have to go somewhere." Ren started. "Anyone wanna come?"

"It's raining kunai and shuriken out there." Sakura scolded. You're not going anywhere until it lets up."

"But."

"NO BUTS!" Sakura rebuked. "You aren't going!"

Ren listen to Sakura's warnings, even though she was about to lose it. She couldn't stand being in the same room with the stoic Uchiha much longer. She was about to burst. She wanted to tell, but something wouldn't let her. Something inside still wanted to believe Naruto was still hers, and telling Sasuke would crush that.

**You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love**

"This rain is never going to stop!" Ren yelled for the third time. "Can I PLEASE go!?"

"No."

"UGH!" Ren grabbed her hair. "Sakura you're driving me bonkers!"

"Is it me?" She looked over at the half asleep Sasuke. "Or Uchiha over there?"

"What?" Ren questioned.

"Heh. Ren, I can read you façade like a book. "You are so in love but can't bring yourself to admit it."

"You're crazy!?"

"Am I?" Sakura question contemptuously. "Or is there something keeping you from telling the truth?"

**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it**

"Hey. The rain quit." Ren glanced out the wet window. "Let's go."

"Hey. Uchiha!" Sakura yelled. "Wake up!"

Sasuke jumped off the couch. "Huh?" He rubbed his eyes sheepishly.

"Let's go toots." Sakura smirked. "Are coming Ino? Hinata?"

"Yeah." The two said in almost perfect unison.

"Then come on." Ren said strictly.

"Sasuke get up, your girlfriend is waiting." Sakura smirked at Ren.

"Sakura!" Ren scolded.

"Wait." Ino said. "Let's get something to drink."

"That'll be thirteen dollars and forty-two cents." Shikamaru said pathetically from behind the register. "Did you two finally hook up?"

"NO!" Ren yelled at him, taking him by complete shock.

"Sorry. It's Naruto came in a couple hours ago complaining 'bout you and Uchiha over there." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Yeah?" She asked. "He dumped me."

"So you just got dumped and lost your job and they're making you pay?" Shikamaru chuckled.

"Yeah, apparently." Ren took her change and left.

"Took you long enough." Ino said grabbing her pop.

**Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love**

"We'll be right back Sasuke." Sakura said. "Ino, Hinata, and I gotta go talk to Chouji. You two gonna be alright alone?"

"Fine." Ren hissed at Sakura's joke.

"So.." Sasuke tried to make small talk. "What's up?"

"Sasuke?" Ren raised an eyebrow at the stupidity of his question.

"Sorry." Sasuke said softly.

"What?" Ren asked hearing sadness in his usually monotonous tone.

"Nothing." Sasuke sighed. "You don't like me or anything, so it doesn't matter."

"What?"

"Ren..You don't like me, so you say." Sasuke looked into her big violet eyes. "But I like you.. A lot."

"WHAT?!"

"But Naruto snatched you up first. So I couldn't have you."

Ren's heart dropped into her stomach. Naruto just didn't want Sasuke to have her?! This was some news. "I-I." She managed to spit out. A feeling of relief rushed over her. "I _can't_."

"I knew it." He pushed his onyx eyes closer to hers. "I'm not going to force you."

Ren's eyes got wide at the thought of what was about to occur. Sasuke's lips softly grace her glossy pink, unforgiving, lips. It was official, she was hooked.

**At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love**


End file.
